Homecoming
by Silverstorm's Fury
Summary: Companion piece to Insane. I do not own anything except the plot and maybe not even that . Rated to be sure Number two in the connecting one-shots


I just want to thank Befoulmetalroosa for being my beta

Seven years have passed since the final battle. Seems like only yesterday Harry and I made love. It was slow and clumsy, neither of us sure where everything went. It still brings a smile to my face when I think about it. Harry promised I would be safe after I turned on my father; he was right. He also promised he would see me after the final battle. He lied. I was -am- angry at him. I waited for some time. No owls, no Harry. Weeks passed and turned into months, which turned into years. Finally, seven years later and I think I'm ready to join the real world again. I think I'm finally strong enough to show him that I can move on as well. I still wonder what happened. We professed our love, yet he never came for me. Seven long years I have been alone, hiding, waiting. No longer. I'm tired of being hurt and alone. I want to know what it feels like to live in the new free world.

I look out the window of the train. The scenery is nice, but does nothing to appease my broken soul. I lay my head back and drift down memory lane.

_ I'd had enough of my father's pureblood speeches. My mother's lifeless eyes as she looked at me, or rather, through me. I knew I had to escape somehow, _that_ being the night I was supposed to become a Death Eater. Only an hour till life as I knew it would be over, and I would be a slave. Imagine that, a Malfoy a slave in his own house. I could hear the Death Eaters celebrate and boast about their children. All my life I wanted to be just like my father, to have that power over people. Watching my father kill innocent children, muggle and wizard alike and his apparent glee at my pain as he tortured me; watching him grovel and beg in front of the Dark Lord, a half-blood. A Malfoy grovels to no one, no more. I wouldn't be another puppet for his enjoyment. With that I grabbed a cloak from my closet and grabbed my wand. I cast a disillusionment charm and jumped off the balcony. _"Arresto momentum" _I whispered and came to a slow fall to the ground. I ran as quickly and quietly as I could to the shed for my broom. Once on I took off into the sky and never looked back._

_ Hours later the sun fully set, my face wind burned, my hair a wreck. I touched down in a clearing to catch my breath. No civilization for miles around. I was lost, alone, and hungry. I had nothing on me except the clothes on my back, my broom, and my wand. I brought the cloak closer to my body and cried. I felt so helpless, so desolate; I didn't know what to do. I started laughing hysterically, almost like my aunt Bella. I sobered up immediately; why hadn't I thought of it before? Casting magic underage will alert the ministry to my location and I would be safe. Then again I knew a few Death Eaters who held high ups there, but alas, they would all be at my house -no, Lucius' place- they were no longer important to me. I cast a simple spell, reducing my broom to pocket size and waited. It could have been mere minutes, or long hours I sat, the hope of my suspicions keeping me warm and fed. _

'_Pop', 'pop'_

_ The sounds of apparition all around me; for a split second I thought my f -no Lucius- had found me. Instead I looked up into the face of a very intimidating man, and a woman not too much older than myself it seemed. The man was tall, dark, and bald, he had a shiny gold hoop in one ear. He had an air of importance to him; probably the ministry hound dog. The woman was pale and had short pink hair. She seemed clumsy and nervous. Both had wands pointing at me dangerously. I simply put my wand on the ground, hands in the air. _

"_It's that Malfoy boy," the woman exclaimed. "What should we do with him boss"?_

_ The man just looked at me and lowered his wand. "What are you doing out here, alone and doing underage magic?" _

_ One raised eyebrow in my direction saying I better say it right the first time. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on my forehead. The ministry would not be a safe or smart place to go, so I said the first thing that came to mind._

"_Dumbledore, I need to see him right away, please." I put my hands together, my voice breaking, desperation evident._

_ The woman eyed me warily, as if I were a serpent posed to strike. The man however softened his gaze further and though it best to comply. _

"_Alright, but I'll be taking that for now," he said as he picked up my wand and put it in his pocket. "The name's Kingsley Shacklebolt, and this is my partner Nymphadora Tonks". She glared icily, he grabbed me up and off we went. The feel of being pushed into a straw sized hole never felt pleasant, but it was better then flying at this rate. We landed in Hogsmeade and started walking our way towards the castle. My legs were tired and cramped. My stomach felt sick. I didn't think I would make it. I looked up in time to see Dumbledore himself standing at the gates waiting for us. He looked quite awake and cheerful, his eyes dancing merrily behind the half-moon spectacles. _

"_Kingsley, Nymphadora, how nice to see you again. Draco, you wanted to see me? Well, let's get you in then." His smile grew, his eyes glinting as he opened the gates with a flourish._

_ We walked up to the castle, which never ceased to awe me, the double doors open as if expecting company. We walked through the corridors, which were silent, our shoes tapping softly on the marble. Coming to the all familiar gargoyle, Dumbledore stopped and turned to us. _

"_I must speak to young Draco alone, lest he be influenced to not give me the whole truth."_

___With curt nods -and a glare- he turned back around. "Blood suckers" and the statue ground and shifted aside to the staircase._

_ He strode up the stairs with purpose, me following behind like an abused puppy rightfully beaten. Once in his chamber he glided to his desk and sat behind it, the strange objects whirring and buzzing. He motioned for one of the chairs and I sat down obediently, never taking my eyes off my shoes._

"_Lemon drop?" He asked while taking one carefully and popping it in his mouth. I declined though my stomach growled in protest. Dumbledore just chuckled and sat back, eyeing me intensely._

"_So m'boy, what brings you here and in such desperation?" I finally looked up into his eyes; gone was the twinkle, replaced by, knowledge? calculation? I couldn't be sure. I began to speak, calmly, and low. _

"_Sir, I need your protection. I don't want to be like my father any longer….."_

The train comes to a slow screeching halt, jerking me out of my thoughts. Looking out of the window once more I see my destination, muggle London, Charing Cross Road. I slowly stand up and walk off the bus. I make my way over to that all familiar wall_. 'Three up and two across, three up and two across, three up and two across' _my mind instructs my hand easily to that brick in the wall. As it pushes in, my hands suddenly sweat, my heartbeat quickens. The first time in over a decade I feel afraid for my life. My hands instinctively go to my tattered robes to smooth them down, the way to the Leaky Cauldron opening in an explosion of bricks. The door to my life standing right before me.

I step through the door with bated breath, and look around to my old life. The place still looks rundown and dingy, but since the war the place has grown quiet. Tom the barkeep still behind the counter after all those years, looks up from his spot at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. He quickly gathers his wits and runs around the counter to show me a table. I casually shrug, 'might as well eat first', putting a hand on the sack of galleons I kept.

"Mister Malfoy sir, it…it's a pleasure to s…serve you. What would you like?" Tom stumbled through his speech, though I'm not sure if it's surprise or fear.

"Tom, call me Draco, please. I'll have a butter beer, and whatever special you have today." I smiled at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Of course, right away mist…Draco" still nervous -or shocked- he ran to the kitchen to fetch food and drink with haste.

As he walked back to my table a thought occurs to me. This place used to be a great gossip place during the war.

"Tom, excuse me, but what of Harry Potter. Is he well?" Tom stopped and his eyes grew cold.

"Here is your food sir. When you are done the bill will appear. Pay it when you like, I'm sure you know where the door is." His voice going monotone before he walked away to his bar. 'That was strange. I'll have to remember that for later'. Paying the bill and leaving a tip some time later I make my way out into Diagon Alley.

What a sight to behold, as if the war never took place. Witches and wizards still flocked in groups, bustling this way and that. A few stopped to look, but kept going once they didn't recognize me. I know my first stop -or was it second?- had to be Madame Malkin's. These robes were in no condition for a house elf, let alone a Malfoy. I walk across with my head held high and into her shop, the bell overhead jingling merrily. The sound taking me to my first meeting with him.

_ *I was standing on the podium getting fitted for my first year in Hogwarts. My parents nowhere to be seen, as usual. I was excited, but Father said it wasn't a pureblood thing to show. So I put on a mask of indifference and haughtiness. The bell overhead rang and I looked up. A boy with messy black hair, glasses, and clothes much too big stood there._

"_Hogwarts dear?" Malkin said. "Got the lot here -another young man being fitted up just now, in fact" He looked up at me and was ushered to the stand next to me, a long robe slipped over his head to be worked on._

"_Hello," I had said. "Hogwarts too?" _

"_Yes," the boy said._

"_My father is next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." I said, bored and drawling. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." _

_ I went for showing off, but the boys eyes darkened and a look of remembrance crossed his face._

"_Have you got your own broom?" I just couldn't shut up. _

"_No," he said. _

"_No," he said again, clearly confused._

"_I do - father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" God, I was such a brat._

"_No." He was looking more grim by the second._

"_Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff- I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

"_Mmmm," was all he could say; don't blame him really. We went on for a bit longer, me insulting Hagrid, before he left without a word.*_

Shaken out of my memories once again, this time by a gasp.

"Mr. Malfoy?" the woman says tentatively. Still the same I see, mauve robes and all. I nod and smile what I hope is a warm one.

"Oh my child, how you have changed these years. These robes are dreadful, let me fix you right up dear," she excitedly says, all the while pushing me over to the stools.

"Ok dear, stand still. Lets see, yes, some blue, and green, and a couple of black. Measurements still the same, and I think we are done. This set is ready today, you can pick up the rest tomorrow. That will be 17 galleons even."

Pushing the money in her hands, I once again find myself on the street. I find myself confused and wary; there aren't many more places to visit. I make my way down the street, the stores all beckoning me inside. 'You're not a little kid anymore; grow up! You're here to find Harry, and maybe to give him a little pain himself', a voice yells in my head. My conscience, I decide. I grimace a little at how evil, and oddly like Lucius it sounds. I continue my journey, not really realizing what's going on till I notice my legs have stopped moving. Mouth agape I look down, then back up. It hits me in the face like a brick. 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' the sign said. 'Of course' my mind screams. 'If anyone knows where Harry is it would be Granger and the Weasel'.

Treading very carefully I made my way to the door and put my hand on the knob. Who knew what these pranksters would do to unsuspecting shoppers. I twist and pull the door open. The shop is bright and lively; rows of 'candy' and toys as far as the eye can see. I walk in and see that shock of red hair bent over a shelf. I make my way over and stand just so behind him -whichever one it is- waiting to be noticed.

"Oi George, I told you I would be done when I'm done." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as the familiar redhead turns to look at me.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were de….You have some nerve showing your face around here again after the way you cowered in the war. All that talk about wanting to do what's right, and you go and abandon Harry when he really needed you!"

Dead? Was that what he was getting at? Ron's chest was heaving with anger, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his nose.

"Harry, where is he?!" I shout before I can stop myself.

"Huh? Oh…uh..." Suddenly Ron's face got pale and puce looking. "Uh….I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. Not like I should tell you anyways." Ron was back on the defensive.

I narrow my eyes. "I know you and Granger know, I know I wasn't there for the final battle, I had no choice! I knew you wouldn't understand. Forget it!"

I turned with a flourish and stalk out of the shop, my robes billowing behind me. I couldn't care less what Weasley was spluttering and yelling as I left. I have to find answers. In desperation I find myself outside the gates of Hogwarts once more.

After all these years Hogwarts is still amazing. The war couldn't even dent the breathtaking architecture. The life this school exudes is awe inspiring. I merely touch the wrought iron bars and they open, almost feeling the urgency and importance of my visit. I run towards the school, not caring about the Malfoy rulebook, not since I turned my back all that time ago. I am out of breath, doubled over and wheezing. Then I realize I've eyes on me. All around, Hogwarts students have stopped what they were doing, eyes wide, looks of surprise, some even whispering about my strange actions. Feeling embarrassed about my insanity I smooth my robes of invisible wrinkles and stride through the double doors.

Instantly nerves and nostalgia hit. I was as scared as a first year again, yet I was remembering all the laughs and yells in the halls with a sense of calm. I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face. That was until someone cleared their throat, taking me by surprise. I quickly put on my mask and turn around. It was McGonagall, lips pursed, hair still in that severe bun -though it was mostly silver than black- she had a look in her eyes, one that said she didn't appreciate such commotion. I bow in respect, in hopes she hasn't forgotten my sacrifices.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here with no notice, and in such a childish manner?"

Nope, not pleased. "Headmistress, I'm sorry about my lack of manners. I forgot myself momentarily. I have come to inquire about Ms. Granger, I must speak to her about an utmost important matter."

Her eyes widened slightly before her face went back to stern leader.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but she does not work here." A moments pause as she thought about something. "Come to think of it, I have not seen her since the funerals. Last I heard she went into the department of magical law enforcement." Her face softened slightly and held a faraway nostalgic look.

"Ah yes, someone needs to uphold the golden trio image," I chuckle. "Thank you headmistress. I shall inquire there and leave here more… professional."

I bow once more and turn to make my leave.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She calls to me, I turn back around to see a small smile on her face. "Why don't you use the floo in my office. It will be quicker and less commotion. I'm sure my students have had enough excitement for one day?" She quirked an eyebrow in my direction and I had the good grace to flush and look down.

I nod my thanks and follow her up to her office. Stepping in I notice the changes. No more gadgets filling the walls, no more Fawkes, and no candy dish of lemon drops. Instead it was clean and empty save for a bookcase. I take a moment to bow my head for the loss, then look up and continue my journey.

"Draco my boy, you're looking well." Dumbledore's portrait spoke and I jumped about three feet in the air. He looked the same, down to the half-moon glasses, twinkling blue eyes, and an off colored set of robes with gaudy designs. It was frightening, yet it was calming to see him in his prime. I merely smile and nod, not wanting to spend any more precious time without Harry. Just thinking about what might have happened made breathing hard, and my heart seize up.

I nod once again and grab some floo powder. "Ministry of magic," I loudly call, feelings of dizziness and disorientation overtaking me as I go up and through the chimneys. Its over as fast as it starts. And being out of practice for so long I land on my ass, covered in soot. I quickly stand up to brush off when I hear collective gasping and whispering. I look up in time to see groups of people had stopped their daily grind. Soon I was crowded on all sides, witches, wizards, and children alike shouting obscenities and questions.

I was suffocating, drowning in a sea of people, no way out. I sank to my knees and covered my head. Taking me back to yet another memory.

_ A few months before 6th year was over, the air outside was chilly. I had been taken out of Slytherin and off their team for my protection. Escorted at all times by none other than the Golden Trio. It was both embarrassing and demeaning, but anything to keep me breathing, I guess. At night I couldn't help but sneak away to fly; it was my only freedom, my only salvation. I no longer had friends or family. There was a bounty on my head. I was scared for my life and of my lustful thoughts of a certain Golden Boy. All I wanted to do was throw him against the showers and bang his brains out. A smile plastered to my face, all other thoughts and worries miles behind me as I touched down from the exhilarating ride. My next mission? Shower and wank before sneaking back. With a skip in my step and a whistle on the air I strode into the showers. The hot water felt wonderful on my aching muscles. I stood for long moments before my cock made me painfully aware of my other agenda. Vision firmly in place I grabbed the soap and lathered up my hands. I slid one up the shaft and hissed at the cold pleasure moving through me. _

_ I must have zoned out; next thing I knew I was face down on the shower floor, bound and gagged, being kicked and punched. I looked up to see my former house mates, my friends, sneering with disgust. Pansy was at the forefront, a devilish grin on her face and a glint of glee in her eyes. _

"_Well, well, well, looks like we caught ourselves a defector."_

_ They all snickered in the background. She bent down and put a hand to my face._

"_Did little ol' Drakie poo get lost? Where's your big bad Golden Boy Harry?" She nearly hissed the last part before slapping my cheek and getting up. _

"_What do you think we should do with it, boys?"_

"_Let's tie him up on the goal posts like this for the whole school to see," Nott said._

"_No, let's torture him slowly till he dies." I think it was a lower year._

"_No, let's take him to our lord. We could get a good price for his pretty little head." It was Goyle, the twit._

"_Ah, Gregory, you do have some brains after all. Yes, I think that's a fine idea."_

_ Panic set in and my gut wrenched at the idea of dying so young. My breath ragged, I closed my eyes waiting for the end, waiting to hear that laughter that made so many tremble with fear._

"Petrificus totalus!" "Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!" _I heard shouting and bodies fall. The breath I didn't know I was holding whooshed out, and I thanked Merlin for my next chance at life._

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" A voice boomed, shaking me from one bad panic attack to another. My eyes shoot open wide and I look around like a unicorn caught in the wandlight. The crowd had quieted down and parted for the new interrogator I think wryly. Some of my self composure comes back as I move to stand and brush the rest of the soot off. I look up and my eyes lock with one very shocked Shacklebolt. I was never so glad to see a friendly face -and him of all people- as I was now.

"You have ten seconds to start getting to work or conduct your business before I get serious," he shouted to the crowd.

With that everyone was off without a second glance my way; for that I was grateful.

"Mr. Malfoy, a…pleasure to see you here." It was a forced greeting but I shook his hand nonetheless.

He pulled me into a slow paced walk, hand on my shoulder, fake smile plastered to his face. We made it to his office and he slammed the door with such force that the various frames vibrated dangerously. He pushed me in a chair and leveled his wand at me.

"Who are you and what do you want impostor?" he practically growled at me. Uneasiness filled me and yet again I felt my life was about to be cut short. I was also confused; me? An impostor? How could my platinum blonde hair and pointy face not give me away? Realization finally hit me in the face pretty hard. Wizarding world, disappeared, polyjuice potion! Oh god, please tell me this is a dream. My mind raced to think of a way out of this.

'_Think you useless brat, your top marks meant nothing all those years you son of a hippogriff.' Lucius' cold voice rang in my head._

"Veritaserum!" I blurted. "I will take it and prove I am no impostor if you must know."

I'm screwed if he doesn't take it. Kingsley faltered for a moment before deciding something. He nods resolutely and goes to a cabinet to fetch the clear liquid. A whoosh of breath escapes my mouth as I sigh in relief. He turns towards me carrying the vial. He uncorks it and drops three drops on my tongue. The taste is non-existent as I roll it around on my tongue before swallowing. Instantly my whole body goes slack and my eyes cloud over. My mind feels like I have no control.

"State your full name."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"Birthdate."

"June fifth nineteen eighty."

"Parents."

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Who do you work for?"

"No one."

"Where did you come from?"

"I have been hiding for seven years in a remote location chosen by Harry Potter."

"Why have you come back?"

"I came to find out what fate has befallen Harry, my love."

"What is your purpose at the ministry?"

"I came to seek out Granger."

It has gotten quiet, the only sound is our breathing. Mine is deep and calm, while his sounds shallow and anxious, He seems to be done with me, as soon as I look up he's shoving another potion down my throat, this one is bitter and salty. I make a face and feel the fog on my brain clear. I look up at Shacklebolt to see his face lost and unsure. He finally looks at me after some time, a small sad smile on his face.

"Draco, I'm sorry I doubted you. The way you disappeared shocked us all, we just assumed you dead, and Harry wouldn't speak of such matters."

My mouth falls open as understanding dawns. I jump out of my seat, feeling that time has run out.

"Where is Harry?" I all but shout at the mostly intimidating man.

A sigh. "Truthfully I have not seen him since the final battle. Ron and Hermione are pretty hush about his location. He never even made it to the funerals. You can find Ms. Granger on the second floor in magical law enforcement. She is head of the department." I nod and leave the office quickly. I make my strides long and purposeful, twisting and bending through the corridors to the elevator. I get on and the pleasant voice asks me my destination.

"Magical law enforcement please." The elevator jerks slowly and moves downwards, announcing every floor until it reaches mine.

"Magical law enforcement, second floor, please enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy my stay…what kind of lunatic put that message up?" I grumble to myself as I walk off onto the second floor. My stride has gotten slower, my hearts racing. I'm suddenly afraid to know that I have lost Harry forever. I think the thought alone has nearly done me in. I need to be strong though, I need to keep pushing forward -and give him a swift punch if I must. Up ahead I see the nameplate clear as day: Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I shudder involuntarily as I imagine another brood of red haired freaks with Granger's bird's nest. I stop right before her door and give myself a once over. Hair in place, check, robes pristine, check, wand out, check. I think I'm good to go ream her a new one.

My hand is almost on the knob when I hear voices.

"Oh my god Ginny, its huge!" I can hear Granger giggle like a school girl.

"I know, I told him it was too much, but you know saps like that." I wonder who they are talking about.

"Congratulations, its been a long time coming. You two have always been right for each other, even back at Hogwarts." More giggling and sighing.

"I know, and he's so dreamy. That dark hair, those beautiful eyes." I couldn't take anymore, she's not getting him without a fight. I burst through the door, ready to hex someone. A collective gasp rings out.

Draco!" I hear Granger say as she drops her mug on the ground. It shatters and the dark liquid seeps into the carpet. I storm in and hold my wand to the Weaslette.

"He's mine bitch. I won't let you have him without a fight." I shout.

"Petrificus totalus." I feel the spell hit my back and I fall forward. Damn that witch. I'm pushed over onto my back and I see Granger looking at me with that face she got in school, when she was about to lecture you.

"Draco Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Her normally sober composure was panicked and guilty.

"Let me go, Harry isn't going to marry her." I spat out. Both her and the Weasley girl exchanged a look before falling to the ground speechless.

"Oh god, what have we done?" That was the only thing Granger could say, and Weasley was pale and frightened. It felt like hours before Granger let me out of my bonds. She called her Weasel and Longbottom over. I already knew that whatever they had to say was going to take all night. Especially if they continued to pussyfoot around and keep exchanging looks begging someone else to do it.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery. Harry would be disappointed in the lot of you," I drawl out. That had done it. Longbottom steps forward and starts to explain their story.


End file.
